


SHIP OF DREAMS

by Houndmancometh



Category: Journey - Fandom, seas - Fandom, ship - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27512557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Houndmancometh/pseuds/Houndmancometh
Kudos: 1





	SHIP OF DREAMS

SHIP OF DREAMS

Cruising into hope  
The seas showing how to cope  
What seems like a Nightmare?  
It’s preparation for life from sea to shore  
Marvelous being encouragement  
Distance being the adventure  
The reflection of the perfect picture  
The ship is saying, “Come journey with me and find yourself”  
You will know who you are, and were meant to be  
Let it be the sea to direct  
Transcend in the breeze and feel the effect  
The sunrise being your good sleep  
The sundown being the settle down  
The seas of choice  
The ship with the echoing voice  
Ship dreams into the night  
The open seas with enduring light  
Heaven’s lighthouse directing the way  
Journey into prosperity


End file.
